Hermione and Draco
by kristina.cullen
Summary: This was actually one of my friend's stories, but I edited it big time and changed some of the words and whatnot. So it's his plot idea, but mainly my words. If that makes sense.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is co-authored. One of my friends started writing this, and I edited it big time. So here you go! And, obviously, I'm not J.K. Rowling.**

Hermione and Draco

I was walking outside in one of the courtyards on my way to class when I noticed something out of the ordinary. Draco was staring at me. It felt like those beautiful green eyes were burning holes through me. It felt strange. "Good morning," I said, walking up to him.

"Hey, Hermione," Draco said, obviously flirting.

He was speaking to me? My heart pounded. How strange. He rarely ever speaks to me. "Um, are you sick or something?" I asked.

"No, why?" Draco said.

"Because you were just speaking to me!" I said, amazed.

"Oh, yeah, I just wanted to be nice, I guess."

Harry walked by, and it made me feel so bizarre. Harry glared at Draco, and then he quietly stormed out.

"Now I'm in trouble," I groaned.

"Why?" Draco asked, confused.

"Because I was talking to you!" I said.

"So Potter runs your life, Granger?" Draco questioned with a sneer.

"Well, no, but he doesn't like for us to talk. I don't have a problem with you though," I mumbled, hoping this wouldn't ruin the fact that he was finally talking to me.

"Is that so?" Draco said. It sounded like he was thinking hard.

"Yeah, I actually…well…never mind." I said, instantly wishing I hadn't said anything.

"What? Please tell me."

"But it's embarrassing," I said, giving him my only excuse.

"Please?" Draco begged.

"Fine," I reluctantly gave in. "Well, I…I love you."

"You do?" Surprise colored his voice.

"Yes, and I have for a long time. I just haven't told you."

"I'm not so sure I believe you," Draco said, lifting one of his eyebrows, his face clearly full of disbelief.

"Well, do you want me to prove it?"

"Sure, Granger, prove it!"

In my desperate attempt to convey my love to him, I grabbed his face and kissed him. My hands ran through his soft blonde hair, and my emotions ran wild. Then, Draco's hands wrapped around my waist tightly. The firm grip made me feel safe. I liked it. I'd never had a better feeling than this one.

The beautiful moment only seemed to last for a second, but I finally had to let go because I was gasping for air. Draco's eyes sparkled. He had never smiled to big in public before.

"Does that prove anything?" I asked, a smug smile on my face.

"Yes. Yes it does."

"Draco, I have something to tell you. I love you." The words flowed effortlessly out of my mouth, as if they were destined to be said.

"I love you too, Hermione, but I'm worried. I'm not exactly the best person to love. I've done many bad things in my life that were terrible," Draco explained.

"Well, the most important thing to me right now is that I love you, and you love me back." I then grabbed his hand a held it firmly by my side, using my other hand to run my fingers through his hair. Draco then kissed me softly. Letting my emotions get the better of me, I crushed my lips against his, passion flowing through my body. Draco didn't seem to mind at all. I felt his chest against my body, and his hand gently pulled my face closer to his. All too soon, it ended.

Draco's face pulled away from mine. "Um, Hermione, we're late for class!" Draco exclaimed as he glanced at his watch.

"Drat! Well bye!" I quickly said, reaching for my bags.

"One last thing," Draco murmured as he lightly pulled my face towards his. He swiftly yet tenderly kissed me. The kiss was different from any other kiss.

**A/N: Now, please review to give us encouragement to keep going! If I don't get enough reviews, I won't keep editing this. Sorry, it's not a threat, just the truth. And annoymous reviews are accepted too!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter two here! Chapter three is written, I just have to edit it. And I'm not J. K. Rowling**

Hermione and Draco

I hurried to class because Draco hadn't let me go. I didn't _want_ to go. I was going to Potions, and I really didn't care if I was late. The only thing on my mind was Draco. I walked to class in silence.

"Miss Granger!" Snape yelled as soon as I'd stepped into the room.

"Yes, Professor?" I asked, not caring about the attitude in my voice.

"You are ten minutes late. Why is that, Miss Granger?" Snape asked slyly.

"Ummm," I searched for an excuse, "I couldn't find my potions book. I do apologize, Professor," I quickly made up a reasonable excuse.

"Take your seat, now. And ten points from Gryffindor."

I rolled my eyes, taking a seat. I could think of nothing except Draco. I couldn't get him out of my mind. Suddenly, the door squeaked open.

"Professor, here is a note from the Headmaster." I knew that voice by heart; it was Draco.

"Thank you, Draco," Snape said, delighted.

To my great disappointment, Draco only gave me a wink, a smile, and then he left the room.

"Professor?" I quickly asked.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Snape frowned.

"May I use the restroom?" I asked, with my best pleading voice.

"I guess," Snape carelessly said with a sigh.

"Thank you," I replied with a smile. I practically ran our the door. To my great surprise, Draco was standing right outside the door. "What are you doing here?" I asked, surprise colored my voice.

"Waiting for you." Draco flashed a smile, as if it were obvious. "I knew as soon as I walked in the room, you would chase after me."

"Thanks, that's so sweet," I wispered. I leaned up onto my toes and gently kissed him. It was great to be in his arms again after fifteen minutes of torture. "I love you," I mumbled.

"I love you too." He grabbed my hand as if it were a jewel. He then placed his hand on my back and slowly pulled me closer to him. "I wish that we were the only people on Earth."

"Hermione!" someone yelled. I knew that voice; it was Harry's. "Get away from her, you freak!" Harry yelled, running up to us.

**A/N: If you like it, review! It'll give me encouragement to finish editing! Come on, people, editing isn't my favorite activity, I need renforcement!**


End file.
